


The Best Worst Day

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Airplane, Long distance meet up, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Traveling, airport, traveling problems of all sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Virgil is finally moving closer to his boyfriend, surely nothing will go wrong?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	The Best Worst Day

Today was the worst day of Virgil’s entire life.

Actually, scratch that. It was the worst month of Virgil’s life. He was finally, _finally_ , moving out of his little nowhere nothing town to go to his dream university. He’d done the two years of community college, he’d prepared in every way he could. But nothing could prepare him for this. 

It had all started when he’d gotten his move in date, which was supposed to be a week and a half ago, but then he received information that the brand new dorm he was going to move into was experiencing a gas leak, so the move in date had been pushed back. Which meant he’d had to switch his flight. And rearrange his ride. And change the shipping of his things. 

But it was okay, it was going to be fine. Afterall, he was finally going to be meeting his boyfriend after being long distance for their entire relationship. Virgil wasn’t exactly going to suddenly be neighbors with Roman or anything, but they were actually going to be within driving distance of each other now, rather than being a full flight apart. They could definitely at least spend weekends together. And Roman was actually going to be the one picking him up from the airport, Virgil just couldn’t wait. 

Unfortunately, not having to wait wasn’t something that was in Virgil’s control, and whatever was apparently in control of that.. Didn’t seem to be very kind.

He’d had to deal with the move in date being moved back, then the scrambling to change all the other dates... But apparently somewhere in that process something had gotten a bit messed up. Even though he’d arrived at the airport plenty early, evidently they’d given him the wrong information and the plane he was supposed to be on was already boarding. They were kind enough to switch him onto the next flight since he really didn’t have enough time to sprint through the terminal, but upon finally arriving to his new gate, he realized that it was also definitely wrong. It took a bit of finagling to actually get the correct information, and then to double and triple check that he was in the right place with the right ticket.. And once he’d finally gotten all of that squared away, it was announced that a huge storm had rolled in near their destination seemed like it might delay the flight. 

He texted his boyfriend about it, and Roman confirmed, it was absolutely pouring outside and it didn’t seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. So all Virgil could do was hope that it didn’t get delayed.. He just wanted to go, he just wanted to get there, he just wanted to see Roman, he just wanted to-

The plane was boarding. He leapt to get in line to get his ticket scanned and thankfully that actually all worked out. Of course his seat ended up being a middle seat near the back of the plane, and there was a loud child behind him already kicking his seat, the person to his left hogging the armrest, the one on the right had a very ...Interesting odor, and it was no shock when the one in front of him reclined so far back that they were basically laying in his lap. But he was on the plane, he was really on it. Now he just had to sit back and wait to get there.

The flight started out okay, even if he did get his neighbors coffee spilt on his jeans and the plane was already out of ginger ale by the time the steward made it to his row... But about half way through the trip was when the turbulence started up. The plane was shaking, the stewards were strapped in, the kids were freaking out... Hell, the adults were freaking out too. Virgil squeezed his eyes shut and did everything he could not to think about it, to just sit still and wait for...

The plane leveled out, the captain came on the intercom, they were through the worst of it. It was still raining and storming heavily, but they were going to be landing soon. Safely.

He was through the worst of it all, it was going to be okay. The plane landed and he immediately turned on his phone to text Roman, his boyfriend had told him he’d be waiting at the gate and he was so full of anticipation... But, of course, the storm had caused a big traffic jam, and now Roman was running late. He apologized and apologized, promising he was almost there. So so close.. But he wasn’t at the gate. He’d have to meet him closer to the front. 

So Virgil trudged off the plane, his backpack held close as he meandered to baggage claim where he, of course, he stood at the wrong one for while before he realized it. And then had to, of course, struggle to pull his bag off the carousel of the correct. And it, of course, got snagged by the zipper. Which then, of course, pulled the bag open and spilt his things all over the floor. 

He was on the verge of tears, why did absolutely everything have to happen to him? On today of all days? 

His vision was blurry with water as he got his things back in the bag and the bag zipped back up, then gripped the handle and began to continue his trudge toward the outside. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he stepped through the door, but he didn’t even have time to check it before he heard a familiar voice calling out his name. Virgil’s eyes immediately locked on.. 

Roman.

His boyfriend was charging out of the passenger seat of a car, not even acknowledging the heavy rain that he was running directly into. Virgil’s feet were moving before he even realized it, him also running right into the rain and toward his boyfriend. The next thing he knew he was buried in Roman’s arms, laughing and crying as everything he’d been through to get him to this exact place finally all crashed down on him. His makeup was running down his cheeks and he just couldn’t find it in himself to care in the slightest.

This whole awful day, everything that happened and had gone completely wrong... The feeling of those strong arms around him and the warm lips planting a kiss on his forehead made it all completely worth it.

Today was the best day of Virgil’s entire life.


End file.
